Alkohol och te
by Purregrina
Summary: En liten one-shot med Undertaker och Faust. Jag vet inte om jag fortsätter på den eller inte. Faust vaknar upp och stiftar bekantskap med Undertaker.


"Mein liebe. "  
Den silvergråhåriga såg ner på den bleka blondinen mellan den breda luggen. Han synade mannen med de insjunkna slutna ögonen. De mörka läpparna som uttalade den tyska frasen "min älskling". Påsarna under ögonen som tydde på svår sömnbrist. Dragen i ansiktet var mer mjuka men ändå kunde man se tecken på maskulinitet.  
Mannens muskulösa överkropp var täckt av djupa sår som spydde ut sitt innandöme och den vita läkarrocken påminde mer om en ost än en rock. De svarta byxorna var fläckade av blod men det var inga sår på benen konstaterade han när han lät sin nagel glida över över benen. Antagligen kom blodet från såret på överkroppen.  
Han gick fram till ett skåp nära båren där ett antal olika flaskor stod. Rocken han bar räckte ner till fotknölarna och de höga klackskorna han bar fick honom att se längre ut än vad han egentligen var. Färgen matchade med skuggorna om det inte vore för det gråa tygstycken som gick från höger axel och ner till höften på vänster sida där den var knuten. Över höften hade han också en kedja med ett flertal medaljonger. Runt halsen bar han ett stort pärlhalsband som man kunde vira två varv, vilket han hade gjort. På hans huvud stod en svart hög hatt med ett långt släp som räckte till svanken.  
Han sträckte ut sin magra benfärgade hand mot en långsmal flaska fylld till brädden med en brunrostig vätska. Handen omslöt sig kring flaskan och de långa svarta naglarna vilade mot den kalla glasytan och den andra handen drog ut korken som satt åt. Det tvingade honom att ta i en aning, vilket gjorde att han höll på att tappa flaskan i stengolvet.  
"Det här kommer göra ganska ont min bleke vän." sa han med en för en gångs skull allvarsam min varpå han hällde vätskan över såren. En stark lukt av alcohol fyllde rummet. Till hans förvåning reagerade inte mannen på båren särskilt mycket. Även de mest härdade män brukade åtminstone rycka till eller bita ihop när alcohol hälldes över såren.  
"Jag känner ingen smärta." utbast den blonde mannen med skrovlig röst. Det undgick inte honom att blondinen hade tysk brytning. När mannen väl öppnade ögonen påminde nyansen honom om en blåklocka. Han skrattade och räckte honom flaskan.  
"Det finns lite kvar om du vill ha."  
"Nein, det behövs inte."  
"Hå? Ja, ja om det är vad herrn vill." sa han och log medan han satte tillbaka korken i flaskan.  
"Är du en doktor?" sa blondinen och betraktade den silverhårige. Deras blickar möttes och den silverhårige skrattade till och damp ner på knä medan han slog i golvet med sin näve. Den svarta hatten föll av och de långa svarta ärmarna täckte de magra händerna.  
"En DOKTOR!" utbrast han och fortsatte skratta.  
"Nein?"  
Skrattet höll på i minst en kvart innan den silverhårige rullade över på rygg och drog efter andan med ett brett leende som hotade att sprida sig över hela ansiktet.  
"Hehee, en doktor."  
Blondinen satte sig långsamt upp och såg ner på sin mage utan större oro.  
"Om ni inte tänker sy ihop mig kan du ge mig nål och tråd, jah?"  
"Hehehe, ett ögonblick bara." han drog ut på ordet ögonblick innan han skrockade till och tog sig upp på fötter. Utan någon brådska letade han upp nål och tråd som fanns i en skokartong under hyllan med glasflaskor.  
"Blir rosa bra?"  
"Gut, gut."  
"Då så. Här har du." sa han glättigt och räckte honom de önskade föremålen. Sedan satte han sig på en stol som var placerad framför båren. Han lutade sig bakåt och lade det ena benet över det andra. På skrivbordet bakom hans rygg stod en kruka grå som han tog och lade i sitt knä. Samtidigt som blondinen sydde började den silverhårige äta på hundkexformade kakor som han plockade ur krukan.  
"Mein name ist Faust." sa blondinen och såg på honom med ett litet leende. "Och du?"  
"Undertaker."  
"Undertaker?"  
"Vill du ha?" frågade Undertaker och höll fram en kaka.  
"Jah." Faust såg lätt tveksam ut men gapade medan kakan fördes in i munnen. Han tuggade försiktigt och avslutade det sista snittet. Sedan åt han upp kakan och svalde.  
"Är DU en doktor?"  
"Jah, jag är även känd som nekromantiker."  
"Hå? Verkligen?"  
"Och du?"  
"Begravningsentrepenör."


End file.
